fifafandomcom-20200223-history
FIFA 13
FIFA 13 is a footballing video game in the very well-known FIFA series. It will be released in North America on 25 September 2012, in Australia on 27 September 2012, as well as in Europe on 28 September 2012. The game will be released for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii U (December 31), Wii, PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable, PlayStation Vita, Nintendo 3DS, iOS, xperiaplay, Microsoft Windows, and Mac OS X platforms. Features Producer David Rutter has stated that FIFA 13 will contain more new features than FIFA 12. He was quoted as saying "We've got so much stuff we still want to do. EA Sports Football Club this year is brilliant, but there's even stuff we wanted to do this year that we didn't get to, When people get to see that in the next few years, they're going to be totally blown away." New features include: *Improved Player Graphics *Close to Real-Life Presentation *Improved Player Faces *Attacking Intelligence *Motion Caption *300 Clubs Face Capture * International Duties In Career Mode, Manager and Pro. *New leagues and Clubs *11,000 players to be captured(3/4 of the way there) (New Teams Comfirmed For Face Capture) Mobile FIFA 13 The mobile version of FIFA 13, being developed by EA Romania, will feature many improvements over last year's mobile offering. This time around, stadiums will be more accurately recreated, and star player faces will have more detail. Weather and time of day can now also be customized for each match. The game will also feature a swipe button to perform skill moves. By swiping in different directions, the players will perform different skill moves. Also, by swiping anywhere on the screen with two fingers, the team's mentality can be changed to a balanced, offensive or defensive-minded approach. The mobile game will allow for players to log in to their Origin account and have access to the Football Club. This will allow for friends lists, leaderboards and XP to be shared across mobile and console releases. Kinect support FIFA 13 will feature voice commands supported by Kinect. This will allow for players to instantly change up tactics or initiate a play on the fly. In Be A Pro mode, you have the ability to talk to team mates by calling for passes, sending team mates out for a play, or calling for a shot. The game will also recognize if players use foul language towards the officials. If the refs do not like what they hear, then they might be more strict towards your team during a match. EA Sports Football Club The Football club will also be getting an upgrade and mobile app for iOS and Android. This will allow for players to access stats, friends lists, and more. The new Football Club will also allow transferring of information from the FIFA 12 Football Club to the new version. Ultimate Team The latest edition of Ultimate team features new additions of a season mode in addition to the tournaments, as well as a guide for new players. Trailer Category:Games Category:FIFA Series Games Category:FIFA 13